Cigarros e Chocolate
by slowmotionsuicide.t
Summary: Kiyoteru apenas queria um pouco de descanso. Kaito apenas queria matar aula. - Yaoi, Kiyoteru/Kaito


_Resolvi postar aqui também que não custa. (também está no Nyah!.)_

_Sei que não é um par muito popular, mas eu AMO Kiyoteru/Kaito. _

_Tenho mais algumas no pc, inclusive uma pwp pronta, talvez eu poste, talvez não.  
_

_notas: Não fumo, não gosto de ciagarro, não apoio isso, tô sempre reclamando dos meus pais fumantes e xingo meus amigos que dizem que é ~legal~, mas achei que cigarro ia se adaptar bem ao Kiyoteru. Não quer dizer que ele fume em todas as minhas fics. Só avisando._

Idade deles nessa fic (e em basicamente todas as minhas): Kaito (16 anos), Kiyoteru (22 anos)

xxx

O terraço da escola costumava ficar fechado.

Havia apenas duas chaves. Uma delas circulava entre os alunos, ninguém nunca sabia ao certo com quem estava. Podia estar com uma criança do ensino fundamental, ou com alguém do último ano. A outra ficava na sala dos professores. Qualquer um deles poderia tomar posse dela por quanto tempo quisesse; não era um item muito cobiçado pela maioria deles. O terraço interessava mais aos alunos do que aos professores por ser considerado um ótimo lugar para matar aula.

Kiyoteru Hiyama, no entanto, adorava aquele lugar. Guardava a chave consigo há algumas semanas, e subia até o terraço quase todos os dias. Era bastante calmo e silencioso ali em cima. Como professor que dava aulas praticamente o dia todo, a semana toda, para adolescentes nem sempre dispostos a aprender, apreciava alguns momentos de tranquilidade em seus tempos livres.

Aquele pedaço de tarde era um daqueles momentos. Tinha o penúltimo tempo vago, e aproveitando que mesmo sendo inverno o clima não estava tão frio, permitiu-se subir até o terraço.

Escorado à grade, de onde tinha uma visão panorâmica do pátio da escola de grande parte da cidade, sentia a brisa suave e fria bater em seu rosto. Outra coisa que gostava muito naquele lugar, era que podia fumar dentro da propriedade da escola sem correr o risco de ser pego no flagra.

Tragava lentamente, fechando os olhos e sentindo a nicotina fazer efeito em seu corpo. Em seguida liberava a fumaça, expirando de forma igualmente calma. Esses eram um dos poucos momentos em que não se preocupava com o próprio vício. Kaito não estava lá para lhe dizer que aquilo iria matá-lo.

O garoto de cabelos azuis tinha uma forte opinião contra aquele desnecessário hábito do professor. Kiyoteru já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes Kaito escondera seus cigarros ou mesmo seu isqueiro em uma forma infantil e deveras ineficaz de tentar fazê-lo parar de fumar. Achava graça, e até mesmo apreciava a preocupação do menor, mas não tinha intenção de parar por ora. Evitava fumar próximo ao garoto, pois sabia que isso era prejudicial a ele também, e não queria lhe causar desconforto, mas não abdicava de seus cigarros quando estava sozinho.

Deu mais uma tragada enquanto focava um ponto aleatório na cidade. Estava ficando mais frio, provavelmente a noite seria terrível. Exalou a fumaça e então ouviu um som, algo que parecia uma tosse. Estremeceu ao pensar que havia sido descoberto, mas não perdeu a postura calma, apenas virou o rosto para ver a pessoa. Kaito estava ao seu lado, encarando-o com um olhar de reprovação. Kiyoteru sorriu.

- Oi, Kaito. – disse.

Kaito permaneceu com o mesmo olhar.

- Não se pode fumar nas propriedades da escola, Hiyama-sensei! - exclamou em tom autoritário. Isso só fez o sorriso de Kiyoteru aumentar.

O professor deu uma última tragada e largou o cigarro no chão. Pisou em cima para apagá-lo e logo o chutou para o canto. Exalou a fumaça novamente e então girou o corpo, encostando-se na grade, ficando de costas para a cidade.

- Tem razão. – respondeu tardiamente. – Também não se deve sair da sala em horário de aula, Kaito.

O rosto de Kaito se tornou vermelho em segundos. Agora com um olhar que vagava entre o irritado e o nervoso apenas encarou o professor, que por sua vez olhava para cima, vendo o céu que estava de um azul quase límpido com apenas algumas poucas nuvens.

- E-eu, hm, eu finalmente consegui a chave, e queria ver logo como era aqui em cima. – disse. – E agora tem aula de história. Eu sou muito bom em história! Faltar uma aula não vai fazer diferença na minha média.

- É irresponsável da sua parte, ainda assim. – respondeu o professor.

- Isso não é da sua conta! Você também estava fazendo algo que não é permitido, não é? Estamos quites, eu não conto ao diretor, e você também não conta. – revidou o garoto, tentando demonstrar segurança na voz.

Kiyoteru continuava sorrindo. Kaito revolveu mudar de assunto.

- _Sensei_, por que nunca me trouxe aqui? Não sabia que você tinha a chave.

- Não sabia que você tinha interesse em vir até aqui. E eu só venho durante meus tempos livres, ou seja, quando você está na aula.

- Hmmm.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles por alguns poucos minutos, e o professor tirou a carteira de cigarros e o isqueiro do bolso do paletó. Estava prestes a acender um dos cigarros quando Kaito agilmente se aproximou e o tirou de sua mão junto com o isqueiro, jogando-o no chão e pisando em cima logo em seguida. Guardou o isqueiro no bolso da própria calça.

- Para com isso! – falou. – Você sabe que eu odeio isso! Ao menos não faça isso comigo por perto!

Kiyoteru respirou fundo e se desencostou da grade, virando-se para olhar o garoto nos olhos.

- Kaito, eu sou um adulto. Eu sei tomar minhas próprias decisões e não preciso que um _pirralho _me diga o que posso e o que não posso fazer. Agora devolva meu isqueiro.

- Não! – respondeu Kaito, apertando o objeto no bolso da calça.

Kiyoteru não mais sorria, mas sua expressão não era de irritação. Por dentro estava se divertindo com a situação. Gostava de provocar o garoto, de ver suas reações às coisas que dizia. Kaito era teimoso, insistente, e queria as coisas sempre do seu jeito. Podia se sentir intimidado, mas jamais demonstraria, e jamais hesitaria em tentar obter o que queria, fosse o que fosse. Kiyoteru sorriu novamente, lembrando de como gostava dessas características do menor. Foi graças a ela que agora estavam juntos.

Kaito o encarava com as sobrancelhas juntas, tentando demonstrar raiva, mas seu rosto ainda estava corado. O professor caminhou devagar até o garoto, eliminando o pouco espaço que havia entre eles. Kaito abaixou o olhar, mas Kiyoteru pôs uma das mãos em seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto, e então cobriu os lábios do garoto com os seus próprios.

O garoto permaneceu de olhos abertos enquanto a língua de Kiyoteru brincava com a sua. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que o garoto recuperasse as forças que perdera devido à surpresa e empurrasse o professor bruscamente. Levou a mão à boca e o encarou irritado. Kiyoteru passava a língua sobre os lábios.

- Você sabe que eu odeio isso! – exclamou o garoto em voz alta – Odeio que você me beije depois de fumar! Tem um gosto horrível!

Kiyoteru ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e sorriu.

- É mesmo. Eu tinha me esquecido disso.

- Mentira! Eu sei que você adora me provocar!

- Ora, por que eu faria isso? – sorriu malicioso.

- Idiota! – gritou o menor.

Kiyoteru voltou a se encostar na grade, e o silêncio voltou a se instalar. Kaito se encostou da mesma forma, mantendo uma certa distância do professor. Mantinha a mão no bolso, segurando o isqueiro, e seus olhos focados no mais velho. Kiyoteru encarava o nada novamente, a brisa fria balançava seus cabelos. O garoto não podia negar que apreciava tal visão.

Kaito então percebeu a oportunidade que tinha em mãos, e decidiu aproveitá-la ao invés de ter que ir a procura de Kiyoteru no final da aula. Por sorte trouxera sua mochila consigo, esperando que assim fizesse o professor de história pensar que ele havia faltado à escola naquele dia, e não estava apenas matando a sua aula. Tirou a mochila das costas e de dentro dela tirou uma pequena caixa que continha seis trufas. Aproximou-se do professor devagar, e estendeu em sua direção a caixa com as duas mãos.

Kiyoteru se virou com um olhar surpreso.

- O que é isso? – perguntou.

- Chocolate.

- Eu sei que é chocolate, não sou cego. Mas por quê?

- Hoje é dia 14 de fevereiro. – respondeu Kaito. Seu rosto estava deveras corado, mas não desviava seus olhos dos do professor. – Se não quiser aceitar é só dizer, não vou me sentir ofendido. Sei que não é todo mundo que gosta dessas coi-

- Mas é claro que eu vou aceitar, eu nunca recuso chocolate. – sorriu e pegou a pequena caixa das mãos de Kaito. – Obrigado.

- De nada. – disse, retribuindo o sorriso. – É bom você caprichar no _White Day! _

- É claro. – disse o maior achando graça.

O professor abriu a pequena caixa, e retirou uma das trufas de dentro. Era coberta de chocolate ao leite, com alguns confeitos em chocolate branco. Colocou-a inteira na boca de uma vez, apreciando o sabor doce do chocolate, deixando-a deslizar em sua língua, derretendo em sua boca. Antes mesmo do cigarro, chocolate era seu maior vício. Kaito sabia seu ponto fraco.

- Está bom? – perguntou o menor sem conseguir esconder o nervosismo.

Kiyoteru engoliu e lambeu os lábios.

- Está ótimo. – sorriu e olhou o menor nos olhos. – Foi você que fez?

Kaito corou.

- Hmm, o Meito me ajudou. – respondeu.

- Obrigado, Kaito.

Rapidamente Kiyoteru se aproximou e o abraçou. Um braço circundava sua cintura, enquanto segurava a caixa, a outra mão segurava o rosto do garoto, mantendo-o o erguido para poder ver seus olhos.

- _Sensei_... – disse o menor em um suspiro. E logo pôs suas mãos em torno dos ombros de Kiyoteru.

O professor o beijou novamente. Desta vez Kaito não ficou surpreso, não manteve os olhos abertos, e muito menos tentara empurrá-lo. O beijou ávida e apaixonadamente. Sua língua deslizava contra a do maior de maneira ritmada e lenta, e agora não mais sentia gosto de fumaça. Sentia apenas o gosto do chocolate. Durou apenas alguns minutos até que Kiyoteru se afastasse, e agora era Kaito que lambia os lábios, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Melhor assim?

- Muito melhor. – respondeu o garoto, abrindo os olhos.

Kiyoteru deu alguns passos para trás sorrindo e exibindo o isqueiro em sua mão. O garoto o encarou surpreso, sem entender como ele o havia pegado. Em meio ao beijo, Kaito não percebera a mão de seu professor indo até seu bolso para resgatar o que lhe pertencia. Kaito fez um muxoxo, mas logo sorriu, assumindo derrota.

- Olha só a hora – disse Kiyoteru erguendo o braço afastando a manga do pulso e para olhar o relógio enquanto guardava o isqueiro no bolso interno do paletó com a outra mão. – Faltam cinco minutos. Vamos indo, eu tenho uma aula pra dar e você tem uma pra assistir.

- Hmm. – gemeu o garoto em desaprovação. Odiava química. – Tá.

Kiyoteru começou a caminhar em direção a porta, sendo seguido por Kaito.

- Ah, Kaito. – disse enquanto destrancava a porta. – Venha até a minha sala no final da aula.

O garoto o encarou confuso.

- Não pense que vai sair livre por ter matado aula, não me interessa o motivo.

Kaito não pareceu surpreso, apenas decepcionado. Ia começar a falar algo para retrucar, mas Kiyoteru o interrompeu.

– Não quer que eu repita as mesmas palavras novamente, não é? – sorriu o mais velho.

Kaito fez beicinho se lembrando do que o maior sempre dizia. _Dentro da escola sou seu professor antes de ser seu namorado_. E percebeu que teria no mínimo uma semana de detenção após as aulas.

Com um olhar irritado voltou acompanhar o professor descendo as escadas ao seu lado. Quando já estava distraído com seus próprios pensamentos, sentiu a mão de Kiyoteru segurar a sua.

Talvez essas detenções não fossem tão ruins assim.

xxx

_Reviews? :3_


End file.
